FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN
by SraMalfoy
Summary: El dia de San Valentin todo puede pasar, a quien habra lanzado sus flechas esta vez?


FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

**Bueno qui os dejo un mini fic que me ha salido hoy por ser san valentin, hayyyyy el amor...**

Otro aburrido día de San Valentín había llegado, Hermione Granger se dirigía con sus amigos y respectivas parejas a Hosmeadow, ella por su puesto no tenia pareja y no era que no tuviera cierto éxito con el sector masculino del colegio, era que no había encontrado aun a la persona con quien le apeteciese celebrar de verdad ese día, por lo que le parecía una estupidez aceptar una cita para celebrar ese día, si realmente no sentía nada por ninguno de los chicos que se lo pidieron.

Ella si estaba enamorada, quizás era un amor platónico, mas que otra cosa, por que sabia que era imposible que tuviese algún futuro con la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo sus amigos se fueron a las tres escobas que estaba decorado para la ocasión, Hermione al ver a todas las parejas que estaban dentro haciéndose arrumacos se deprimió mucho, pensando que ella jamás podría estar así con aquel chico que la traía de cabeza, poniendo la tonta excusa de que le dolía la cabeza, les dijo a sus amigos que no soportaba el ruido y se fue de allí a dar un paseo por los alrededores del pueblo.

Ando un rato sin rumbo, dando patadas a la nieve, ahogándose en su propia tristeza. Cuando se canso de ir sin rumbo decidió ir hasta la Casa de los Gritos, aquel lugar le traía gratos recuerdos, de cuando solo eran unos niños, cuando solo eran tres y el amor no se había interpuesto en su amistad ni en sus sentimientos.

Caminaba mirando al suelo, como si este le fuese a contestar a todas las preguntas que se hacia en su interior, cuando de repente vio algo en el suelo, al principio lo confundió con una ramita, pero al acercarse mas, comprobó que era una varita.

Pensó que si allí había una varita su dueño no andaría muy lejos y decidió buscarlo para devolvérsela. Justo cuando iba a seguir su camino escucho un gemido que provenía de los árboles que estaban a la linde del camino. Con su varita en mano, mucho cuidado pero ningún miedo se adentro hacia el bosque, aguzo el oído para ver si conseguía ubicar el lugar exacto de donde provenían los gemidos y siguió el camino que su oído la dictaba, de esa forma llego a un pequeño claro y lo que vio poco menos que la destrozo por dentro.

Allí en mitad del claro, mal herido y con bastante sangre, se encontraba el amor de su vida, Draco Malfoy, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él.

Draco, que te ha pasado, quien te ha hecho esto- preguntaba desesperada Hermione.

Granger, márchate, puede que vuelvan y si te encuentran aquí, te mataran.- dijo Draco en un susurro.

No te pienso dejar aquí en este estado y es mi ultima palabra.

Volverán, no pueden dejarme así.

Entonces seremos nosotros los que nos iremos de aquí, te llevare a la Casa de los Gritos.

Como si casi no puedo ni hablar.

Yo te llevare, ahora cállate y déjame actuar. – Hermione pese a lo que sentía por aquel chico decidió poner la mente clara y apartar sus sentimientos para otro momento. Hizo un movimiento de varita y levito el cuerpo de Malfoy hasta la casa.

Cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que estaba loca, pero aunque no hubiese amado a ese chico, le hubiese salvado de todas formas. Aun no entendía que le había enamorado de él, una de las opciones era lo guapo y lo bueno que estaba, también lo inaccesible, algo que nos encanta a las mujeres, que un chico nos cueste, pero inmediatamente paso a un segundo plano esta opción y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba por lo que era, el no era una persona mala como quería aparentar, después de que aceptara sus sentimientos se había dedicado a espiarle y había descubierto multitud de cosas que nadie sabia de aquel chico, normalmente estaba muy solo y se entretenía leyendo poesía o escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno, en esos momentos toda la maldad que normalmente le rodeaba se disipaba y dejaba ver a un Draco Malfoy con sentimientos, un chico normal, un adolescente normal.

Por fin llegaron a la casa y Hermione le llevo hasta una habitación que tenia una cama, lo deposito en ella con sumo cuidado.

Draco, estas bien?.- pero el chico no contestaba, al principio ella se asusto, pero luego comprendió que se habría desmayado del dolor.

Hermione comenzó a hacer hechizos de mendimagia, era su ultimo año en Howarts, y cuando terminara pensaba estudiar mendimagia y como ella era Hermione Granger ya se había estudiado y aprendido muchos de los libros que necesitaría.

Una vez hubo terminado y las heridas del chico habían dejado de sangrar y comenzaban a cicatrizar, le limpio y arreglo la ropa que le había quitado antes de curarlo.

Le habían torturado de una forma salvaje, tenia la espalda y el pecho con cortes producidos por fuertes latigazos y de seguro le habían aplicado un Crucciatus como mínimo, había claros síntomas de ellos.

Poco a poco el chico comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, cuando abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba y quien estaba a su lado no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ella le hubiese salvado, después de todo lo que le había hecho, le había salvado de algo mucho peor y le había curado, es mas se había quedado a su lado.

Que tal te encuentras?

Por que lo has hecho, por que me has ayudado

Porque lo necesitabas

Sigo sin entenderlo...después de todo lo que te he hecho

Eso no tiene nada que ver, lo habría hecho aun con alguien a quien odiara. – en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Acaso tu no me odias?.- pregunto incrédulo Draco

No podría. – de perdidos al río.

Granger debes marcharte, me estarán buscando.- Draco intento cambiar de tema, si la chica seguía así no tendría mas remedio que decirle todo lo que sentía y eso la pondría en peligro. Si, Draco también estaba enamorado de aquella chica, a decir verdad siempre le llamo la atención, pero fue en su tercer curso cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era mas fuerte que una simple atracción, esto ocurrió después de que la chica le diese un buen puñetazo, en ese momento comprendió que la única mujer que le mereciera seria aquella capaz de plantarle cara y esa había sido Hermione, después en cuarto cuando la vio tan guapa en el baile, sintió morir, así poco a poco su amor fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una obsesión, pero comprendió que aquello seria imposible que ella jamás sentiría nada por el, pero ese mismo año desde el primer día noto como ella le miraba de una forma distinta y después descubrió que ella le seguía, que le espiaba como él había hecho tantas veces. Por eso no podía decirle nada, porque ahora sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso le bastaba, no quería ponerla en peligro, si su padre se enteraba que el motivo por el que se había negado a ser Mortifago la mataría, solo había que ver lo que le había hecho a él.

No me marchare al castillo si no es contigo.

Pero me acabaran encontrando y te mataran.

Quien?

Es mejor que no lo sepas.

No lo creo, no pienso dejarte solo, entiendes si me voy tu te vienes con migo y si no puedes, me quedare a tu lado

Porque haces esto Hermione?

A Hermione se le corto la respiración, le había llamado por su nombre. Ella no sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, al estas sumida en sus pensamientos no se había dedo cuenta de que aquel chico ya la seguía a ella antes de que ella lo hiciese.

Quizás creas que estoy loca o algo por el estilo, pero lo he hecho por que si a ti te pasase algo yo me moriría.

Entonces eso debe ser contagioso.

No te entiendo

Yo si que no entiendo que con lo lista que eres no te hayas dado cuenta de que tus sentimientos son correspondidos.-Draco no pudo mas ya era hora de pensar en el mismo, siempre había hecho lo que le habían ordenado, pero esta vez quería ser feliz y su felicidad estaba al lado de aquella castaña.

Quieres decir que tu...que sabias que yo...- Hermione no podía hablar si tartamudear, el corazón se le iba a salir del pechoél la correspondíaél la amaba.

Si Hermione, pero lo mío viene de mas lejos, por eso te hacia la vida imposible porque era la única manera de tenerte cerca, aunque luego me moría por dentro al saber que te hacia sufrir y que con ello solo aumentaba el odio que tu sentías hacia mi, pero este año al ver que tu me mirabas de forma diferente y luego descubrir que tu me seguías al igual que yo a ti decidí que por ti cambiaria y lo primero era enfrentarme a mi familia, le dije que no quería ser Mortifago, que yo quería una vida distinta y por eso mi... mi padre me hizo esto, por eso debes irte si se da cuenta que tu eres el motivo de mi cambio te matara.

Hermione se lanzo a los brazos del chico, nunca se había sentido tan feliz, el se incomodo un poco por el fuerte abrazo pero no dijo nada, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo como para no disfrutarlo a pesar de las heridas. Hermione le miro a los ojos, le sonrió con los suyos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Draco no se lo podía creer la había besado, mejor dicho ella le había besado a él, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no fuera un sueño.

Nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí aunque yo misma tenga que llevarte en brazos.

Creo que podré caminar. –Draco no estaba muy seguro de aquello pero debía hacer el esfuerzo para sacarla de allí, aunque no sabia como podría llegar al colegio con lo lejos que estaba.

Hermione como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento le contesto.

No te preocupes, conozco un atajo que no llevara en cinco minutos a Howarts.

Pero como tu...

Ya ves ventajas de ser amiga de San Potter como tu le llamas, algún día tu también sabrás los secretos de Howarts, si tu quieres claro.

Estaré encantado.

Hermione sin ningún reparo le tomo la mano y lo condujo por al pasadizo que daba al sauce boxeador dentro de los terrenos del colegio donde estarían a salvo, una vez fuera a lo lejos Hermione diviso la silueta del director y del profesor Snape, en ese momento Draco se volvió a desmayar, demasiadas emociones en un día, ella se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llamar a los adultos.

Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Snape, necesito ayuda por favor!.- los adultos en cuanto la escucharon corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos.

Que les ha sucedido, Srta. Granger?

Le encontré cerca de la casa de los gritos, estaba muy herido, primero le cure y luego le traje hasta aquí, hasta ahora mismo estaba andando, pero las fuerzas le han fallado del todo.

Sabe quien le ataco?.- pregunto un preocupado Snape, le tenia mucho cariño a aquel chico, se sentía identificado con él y estaba esperando cualquier señal de su parte para ayudarlo a salir del infierno en el que sabia que el chico vivía.

Cero que eso se lo debería contar él cuando lo crea oportuno.

Esta bien Srta. Granger, váyase a su sala común, necesita descansar, nosotros le llevaremos a la enfermería.

Pero yo...

Haga caso al director, váyase a descansar, si sucede algo importante le avisaremos, no se preocupe.- Snape había notado los ojos con que Draco miraba aquella chica y a su vez notaba la preocupación que la voz de la chica demostraba, quizás aquella era la señal que necesitaba.

Hermione obedeció muy a su pesar y se fue a su sala común, subió hasta su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, una mezcla de alegría, preocupación y miedo la llenaba, alegría por que ahora sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, preocupación por la salud de Draco y miedo por ellos, por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Intento dormirse pero lo único que pudo hacer es dar mas y más vueltas, pero por un rato lo consiguió. Cuando volvió a despertar, miro su reloj, ya eran las once y media y todos sus compañeros estaban ya durmiendo, pero ella ya no podía hacerlo mas, necesitaba verle, saber que estaba bien.

Salió de la habitación y cruzo la puerta de enfrente hasta la habitación de los chicos, comprobó que todos dormían y cogió la capa invisible del baúl de Harry. Una vez llego a la sala común se la puso y salió por el retrato de una dama gorda algo desconcertada.

Corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo por pasillos y corredores hasta que llego a la puerta de la enfermería donde supuso que aun se encontraría aquel chico rubio que le había quitado el sueño y que ahora se lo había devuelto. Abrió la puerta y echo un rápido vistazo a la sala para ubicar el lugar exacto y allí estaba él con su pelo platino revuelto y dormido como un ángel, su ángel. Se acerco al él y con un suave beso en los labios probo a despertarle. El chico que ya estaba bastante recuperado abrió los ojos lentamente.

Hermione?

Si, soy yo, que tal te encuentras?

Ahora muchísimo mejor, pero.. que haces aquí abajo, si te pillan te castigaran

Es un riesgo que merece la pena correr.

Draco se inclino hacia ella y esta vez fue él quien la beso con mucha ternura pero a la vez pasión ya que lo dos ansiaban demasiado expresar lo que sentían. Cuando el aire escaseaba se separaron, Draco le miro a los ojos.

Te quiero Leona, te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi.

Yo también te quiero Dragón.- Hermione miro el reloj y vio que todavía era San Valentín, se cerco al oído del chico y le susurro.- Feliz día de San Valentín.- por primera deseo decirlo, porque de verdad lo sentía.

Espero que no sea él ultimo.

Te aseguro que este San Valentín será el primero de muchísimos mas, jamás me apartaran de tu lado, eso te lo prometo, nada, ni nadie.

Te he dicho ya que te quiero.

Si, pero no me importaría volverlo a escuchar

Te quiero y me gustaría poderlo gritar.

Yo también te quiero.

Y así abrazados los dos se quedaron dormidos y como único testigo del amor que acababa de nacer, quedarían la luna y las estrellas.

FIN


End file.
